


In which Karkat is very, very late!

by Terri



Series: Chocolates and Blue Peppermints [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terri/pseuds/Terri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five year old Karkat goes on an adventure, meets a princess, forgets him, and doesn't get his happily ever after. And Crabdad pees on his pants and cries. Crabdad is such a wuss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Karkat is very, very late!

**Author's Note:**

> Karkat's family are unnamed on porpoise.

You are Karkat, and right now, you are very mad. Every day, when your Mickey Mouse watch has the little hand on the three and the big hand on the six, you go for your play dates in the park. Unless you have kindergarten, which today you don't because mommy didn't wake you up and take you. You are always on time, mostly because your mom and sister are always a little too excited in the morning and you can't get back to sleep. But today is a Saturday and you don't have school.

You had woken up by yourself this morning and climbed out of the bed you and your favorite stuffed crab, Crabdad, shared. You quietly slipped out the room so you didn't wake him or your sister up. You went to the bathroom, dragged your step-stool to the sink and thrust your red Power Rangers toothbrush into your mouth. Remembering that it was supposed to be wet and minty, you grabbed the toothpaste and turned on the water.  You brushed your teeth slowly, and with circles, just like mommy showed you. After you were done you went back into your room and pulled out a shirt and pants. You think you got them to latch, or match, or whatever it was mommy fussed about. You slowly climbed down the stairs, carefully testing each step with a shaky foot. Sollux told you once that you would fall through them if they 'isappeared during an Earthquake.

Now you were chewing on cold bread with cream cheese. You still weren't sure how daddy made it crunchy, and you kinda made a mess with the cream cheese. Your story is that your kiddy knife came to life, and you're sticking to it. You shove one of the grapes from your plate into your already stuffed mouth and chew. You haven't seen mommy or daddy and they were going to make you late.

If you didn't get to go, then you just simply wouldn't love them anymore. You were supposed to meet with Sollux and Gamzee at the sandbox today. Sollux and Gamzee were your best friends. Even though Sollux spoke funny and Gamzee had a weird doll and his face always had paint on it. You're pretty sure face paint was only for clowns or at school festivals. But they both liked the pies your mommy and daddy bought you. The apple flavored ones were your favorite.

You look over into the living room and see the DVD menu of Sleeping Beauty was still playing. You remember that last night, you, your sister, and daddy had stayed up late watching it. The huge popcorn bowl was still turned upside down from when you decided that the movie's dramatic scene, where Gaston goes to fight Beast, needed some awesome drumming. Daddy had sung along with every song and didn't even mind when you got popcorn in his hair. Even though it was totally your sister's fault. So maybe you'd forgive him for that. It was enough for your love.

You remember that you're supposed to be mad and look down at your watch. The big hand was on the eight now! You jumped down from the chair and got on the floor so you could tap your foot while looking at your watch. This was called being intatient, and you were very, very intatient with Mr. Mouse. Oh no, don't you look at me that way mister. I have very important beesness to get to!

You find Mr. Mouse's tick-tick-ticking very amusing and you stop tapping. Then you get a wonderful idea! Why not go to the park by yourself! You decide that that is a good idea and run upstairs to get some toys. You pack your Red Ranger, Woody, Tarzan and Pikachu plush into your Spiderman book bag after dumping out your school stuff. You wish you could bring Tarzan's Jane, but last time you brought any of your boy toy's girl friends, everyone made fun of you. So now you just bring the boy ones. Though, when Sollux and Gamzee come to your house, they don't mind if you throw a damsel in distress in there. As long as they can blow someone up, or make them be friends with Cal.

After struggling to put your shoes on, you grab Crabdad; try to put your book bag on, put Crabdad down so you can put on your book bag and then grab Crabdad again. Then you unlock the door, using your stepstool again, and head out into the great unknown!

The park is really only down the street, but that's not fun. You pretend you are on a quest to save a princess and take a more complicated route. Heroes never take the easy way in love. Or something like that. No one seems to notice you as you and Crabdad walk around, his little eyes bounce from left to right and you both take in the sights. You've never been outside by yourself before...

You start to pass a house when you hear a very loud barking. You are pretty sure Crabdad just peed on your pants. You run as fast as your little legs take you, eyes shut and no tears are trying to fly out. You are too brave to cry. That is until you run into someone and you cry in Crabdad's defense.

"Stop crying! What's wrong? Did ya hurt yourself?"

You look up and you swear you just met the most beautiful princess ever. She has the biggest blue eyes and the prettiest black hair. Your mouth drops open as she holds a hand out to you. Your princess helps you up with the most prettiest smile ever. Even if her front two teeth are super large. Her hand's kinda sticky and her hair is really messy, but you don't care. Crabdad agrees. You stare at the ground for a while as you and the princess stand there. You are pretty sure you're being dumb.

"Um...I'm John!" Oh. So your princess isn't a princess, but a prince. You look a little closer, and you still can't tell he's not a girl. You think you said this out loud because John's face goes red and he puffs out his cheeks.

"I'm not a girl! I'm totally a boy! You're mean."

"I wasn't trying to be mean; I just thought you were too pretty to be a boy..." You look down and pick at some of Crabdad's fluff. Wow, it sure is soft.

"Oh. Thank you...um... Are you ok? You were cryi—"

"I WAS NOT CRYING! Crabdad was but not me. He was scared of the dog." You look up and see John looking at Crabdad. He smiles and nods a little too hard.

"Oh! That's my friend Jade's dog! His name's Bec! He's really nice! He won't hurt you, Crabdad! Um...what's your name?" You stare at him for a minute, and then stare back down at your shoelaces.

"Karkat." He laughs.

"Hehe, beep beep meow. I'm six! My birthday was yesterday! How old are you?"

 "'m six too." You lie because you don't want to be the youngest one. The littlest one always has to do what the bigger one says. And it wasn't a big lie. Mommy said your birthday was in some monfs. Whatever those were.

"So where ya going?"

 "I'm on an adventure."

 "Cool! I love adventures! Can I come?!" You shrug and start to walk in opposite direction, back to your house. Since you have a unexperce person with you, you have to take the easy way. He clop-clop-clops right beside you as you walk.

 

"So where we going?"

"The park. I was supposed to find a princess, but I think she left." 

"Oh." After a while he stops. "You could pretend to be a princess! I could find you!" You stop as well and frown.

"No dumb face. It's my adventure and you look more like a princess than I do. You be the princess!" His face went red again, and you thought he might cry.

"No way! You be the princess!" He got a little closer to you. You shoved him because he was too close.

"No!" Then it started, you both ended up on the ground, pushing and pulling. You tumbled into someone's yard and you were pretty sure you weren't going to win. You finally rolled on top of him and you both stopped, panting and hot, you both sat up. John stared at you angrily; his face still red, tears and dirt tracks messed up his face. (Though he was still pretty.) You were probably the same and you knew mommy would yell at you.

"Fine. IguessIcanbetheprincess."

You look up from your scratched hands and at his redder than ever face. He closes his eyes and attacks you. Except he didn't attack you. He just kissed you. On the lips! Your heart nearly exploded. You felt like you were the Beast and John was Belle. He was the Nala to your Simba. The Cinderella to your Prince Charming. The Jessie to your Buzz Light-year!

You put your hands up to your 'o' shaped mouth. He just looked at you for a while and giggled, and you joined in. He got up and helped you up again. You grabbed your book bag and Crabdad. This time, as you walked you held his hand and you sang Hakuna Matata as you went down to the park.

You were almost to the sandbox when you saw Gamzee and Sollux. Gamzee half ran, half stumbled to you, hugging you like he didn't just see you the day before. Before you can introduce John to your buddies, you see your mom across the street. You run.

You know that you are never to cross the street by yourself. Especially without looking both ways. But you are so happy to see your mom. But you lose sight of her as you feel two hands push you down and all you see is dirt.

 

                    -------

 

Beep-beep-beep-beep

You wake up to an annoying sound. Why is mommy letting the alarm ring? Why can't you remember anything? You open your eyes to a white room. It's not your bedroom. It smells and you're in bed. Something's stuck to your arm. You look around and mommy and daddy and sis are here. You ask mommy where you are.

"The hospital, sweetie." You wonder why she's crying. You ask her why you're here.

You think she says something about a car. Daddy explains that a car hit you, but someone saved you. You're confused, you don't remember this. You ask who saved you. 

"Gamzee..."

You don't get why daddy is crying now too. So you ask mommy.

"Because Gamzee died honey, he pushed you out of the way and got hit very hard."

You really think you're parents are crazy. You look at the door and see Gamzee sitting in the chair by the door with Cal. He shrugs, showing that he doesn't get it either. You tell them this. Mommy starts crying louder and louder and leaves the room. Daddy just looks out the window. Your sister tugs on his sleeve and asks what you're talking about. You tell her that Gamzee is sitting on the chair. You try to point, but your arm hurts. She gets confused and starts to cry like mommy.

A week later you are released and you go back home, but things changed. Mommy doesn't wake you up anymore. You don't go to school or play dates anymore. No more movie nights. Daddy doesn't cook. Strange men come and take mommy away when daddy leaves. Mommy and daddy fight a lot, and they yell and hit you. You don't feel loved. You wonder if it's your fault. Because you got hurt. You still don't remember much, except that you think you were supposed to have a play date and you went out by yourself. Then you supposedly got almost hit by a car. But you don't cry. You take care of your sister and protect mommy when daddy gets all weird and starts yelling after he drinks.

One day, you wake up and both your sister and your mommy are gone. You don't cry. For a whole week, you don't cry. When you do, you hide in your room. You start to go to school again. If daddy is awake and drunk, he'll hit you. And there's no more mommy to stop him. And there's no more food. So you have to go to school.

There are some days where daddy isn't drunk. That's when you give him the notes your teacher sends home. Things go good a few days after that. Daddy feeds you and washes your clothes. He helps with your homework and sometimes you watch Beauty and the Beast. But he doesn’t sing anymore. There's never popcorn. Then it goes back to normal.

You didn't cry a lot. But during Jobs day, almost everyone's parents came in. And you were alone. That day you cried while Vriska's mom started to talk. You knew Vriska would write on your face during naptime for that, but you couldn't stop. You cried and cried and cried. You didn't stop until someone started to pick you up and rock you.

You were home and daddy was holding you, he was crying too. That day you both cried. You ate Capt'n Crunch on the couch and watched The Lion King. Then you cried some more.

But just like always, things went back to normal. But for one night, you got to sleep in mommy and daddy's bed like you used to.


End file.
